The Country Panko
by MewSkull130
Summary: Panko, Middle Italy, finally reveals herself after her brothers Italy and Romano push her to do so. And, surprisingly, Prussia raised her! So, what does this all hold for her? New challenges, friends, enemies, and more. Story better then it sounds X3
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey those who actually read my stories! I Am, still updating my stuff, it's just that I have been busy, ****anyway now that it is summer I will be updating more often so yaaaay X3!**

**A/N: This story is based on my Character Panko (Panda Konako), also Amelia, one of my best friend's character who is also my Beta so yaaaay again, so I give a huge thanks and shout out to xXFallenAngel428Xx. If you haven't read her stories you haven't lived. So on with the story.**

Chapter 1

I was standing in front of the grand doors, a sign above it which was obviously written by America.  
'World meeting in progress; I AM THE HERO!'

I sighed and felt a tight grip on my left shoulder; I turned and saw Pruss, my owl. She was a dark smoky grey, with some snow white feathers on her chest and wings. Her eyes where a fierce red, but had shown kindness. A weaker grip was on my right shoulder, it was Churro. She was my fluffy chest-nut colored ferret her eyes where a soft hazel color. I smiled and pushed the doors open and walked in. A few countries looked up at me from what they were doing and starred at me.

I just walked over to a familiar brunette who was smiling up at me, I sat next to him. I looked over to see a darker haired brunette across from us, he smiled at me.

"HOLY SHIT! ROMANO IS SMILING!" Spain shouting jumping out of his seat, Romano rolled his eyes and muttered something about stupid Spaniards and walked over to Italy and I, who was the brunette I was sitting by. Italy stood up, as Romano walked next to me. They threw their arms around me and shouted.  
"SISTER!" I laughed as they rubbed there cheeked against mine. The whole room fell silent, beside my laughter. When I finally stopped laughing I felt a tug on my curl, that sat on the top of my head. (I have pink hair and icy blue eyes so I look nothing like my brothers. But that doesn't affect us at all.)

I blushed madly and turned to see a familiar albino.

"Keseseses. Nothing changed about you for sure Panko." He said smirking and I huffed and turned away from him.

"Shut it..." He laughed again and hugged me.

"Hey that's, no way to treat your old care taker. Now is it?"

"WHAT!" We turned to see Germany shocked and standing. I rolled my eyes, nudged the albino off and stood up.

"I should introduce myself. I'm Panko, Middle Italy. I control the middle part of Italy and use to be under the control of the Prussian Empire around the same time, Italy and Romano were under their care takers control." I smiled some, and sat back down patted my head and went back to sit down.

"Wait, you're Italy and Romano's sister… however, you look nothing alike, or..." America stood up and pointed at me dramatically. "ARE YOU AN ALIEN COME TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD?"

England sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"America I... swear*... she could have dyed her hair..." I shook my head, and smiled.

"Nope actually this is my natural hair and eye color for some reason."

After the meeting ended, my brothers and I where on our way to Romano's car to head to our hotel room, where we will be staying for the next 3 days. I smiled at them, and looked up to see night sky, dotted in millions of stars.

Pruss flew onto my shoulder as Churro sat on my head. I looked up at the full moon and saw two birds flying around each other. One, from what I could tell, was a dark brown and the other was a light pink. I tilted my head and heard talking I turned looked forward to see China and all of his relatives talking. South Korea looked towards me, our eyes locked. He smiled and waved at me.

I waved back weakly and looked back up and saw the birds were gone. I looked back at them, and they were already far down the road.

"HEY PANKO GET OVER HERE!" Romano shouted at me. I sighed and ran over to them, thinking.

'This should be interesting.'

**FallenAngel: Wow… You have three other stories published… WITH THESE MISTAKES..? I feel you readers, I really do.**

***= Haha, that reminds me of a picture I saw of England yelling at America saying "I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I WILL FUCK YOU WITH A RAKE!" And America said "I only said hi… and why a rake?" lol I Rofled~**

**Me: 0.o SO anyways, review please, and my beta accepts flames, so by force that means I do, too.**

**FallenAngel: You know it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey everyone what's up? Okay this is chapter two, so yay! *Slowly backs away from FallenAngel* So ya... ahahah just to let you all know, the progress of the other stories will be slow... because I want to finish this first, but I will slowly from time to time be updating my other stories. So, yay, now a word from my amazing beta FallenAngel.**

**FallenAngel: The HELL woman! I even had to edit you're A/N! *flamethrower mysteriously appears and is held dangerously close to her head* Haha, anyways *doesn't move weapon away* so the next chapter is one of my favorites, but this one is important, too! Haha, the funny thing is I had to add 'Gilbird' as a word in my dictionary… Never mind. Not that funny. -.-lll**

**Me: *cries silently***

Chapter 2

I lied back starring up at an endless blue sky with fluffy clouds. I glanced to my right, Mr. Prussia sat next to me watching Gilbird. He was dressed up in his blue war uniform. I looked back up and closed my eyes; I had a strange feeling in my gut that my life will change soon. But... I didn't want anything to change. I loved my life with Mr. Prussia. He always took care of me. He was more than a care taker to me. He was more like a...

"OH MY GOD, PAAAANNNNKOOOO!" I shot up and saw Romano in my door way glaring at me. I sighed and throw the covers off, stood up and grabbed clothes out of my suit case that was resting against the wall in the corner.

"What is it, Romano..." I asked yawning, he sighed and threw a fluffy brown ball at me- wait it was Churro. I sat her on my bed and smiled at her.

"Keep your pet out of my room," From where I was standing I still saw a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"He found something or someone, in there." I teased walking pasted him to the bathroom. I paused at his bedroom door, and pushed it open. Sure enough there was a half-naked Spaniard, sitting on the bed looking at me, blushing and an embarrassed smile on his face. "Carry on…" I slowly closed the door, and walked away shaking my head and face-palming. I walked in the bathroom and changed into my favorite black shirt with a pumpkin on it, the sleeves where baggy, and so where my black pants. I struggled to pull the knots out of my hair, but stopped when my mind went to the memory of my dream.

"That day... was the last day I spent with Mr. Prussia before his empire fell... and before I had to leave..." Tears soon formed in my eyes. Sure I could see Mr. Prussia now that I had shown myself to the world (literally), but it isn't the same. Truth is I miss living with Mr. Prussia; every day was different, and fun.

"PANKO VARGAS, GET DOWN HERE!" Yet again Romano's voice broke my thoughts and I quickly brushed the rest of my hair and put it into a braid, and whipped my eyes.

"Coming!" I ran down stairs, to the kitchen. Romano sat on the table with churro lazily sitting on his head. Spain was next to him with a baby sea turtle on his shoulder, Pruss was on top of the fridge glaring at the turtle. I walked in and over to the cookie jar on the counter, I reached in and pulled out a churro.

"Wait… when did I buy churros?" Romano asked, walking over and looking in seeing nothing. I reached in and pulled out another for him. He took it and starred at it.

"B-but...what..?" Spain walked over and patted him on the head, cooing, from what I could tell, "So cute…" I looked around, and raised an eye brow.

"Where's Feli- I mean Italy?" I asked. Romano sighed, looking irritated.

"He's hanging out with Japan and the potato bastard." I glared and his words, and bit my churro angrily. After a while with talking to them I decided to go on a walk. Spain said he would watch Churro and Pruss while I'm out. I slipped on my shoes, and walked out, into the warm crisp air. I smiled and walked down the driveway.

I walked into the down town market humming an Italian song, I saw Greece and Turkey fighting. America was with England at tea shop store. You smile and turn a corner. Now at first I thought I didn't turn at the right moment and walked into the wall, but that was quickly thrown out of the possibilities, when a voice spoke.

"Oh comrade, Panko, how nice to see you. You come to become one with Mother Russia, da?" He said, I smiled up at him, and shook my head.

"Sorry Russia, not today. But it's good to see you, too." I said, We ended up walking together for a bit chatting. We were talking about the other countries and he slipped how he had a crush on China. I smiled at him and nodded. He stopped at starred at me.

"You know what's weird? You would look cute with South Korea, da." Panko blushed madly and froze.

"WHAT? WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT FROM!" She yelled a few heads turning, towards them. Russia laughed, and started to walk again.

"I was messing with you, da." I blinked and ran after him, muttering "Jerk", under my breather.

"Hey, I have a question."

"Huh?"

"What was life with Prussia like before his empire fell?" He asked, I smiled a bit sadly.

"What brought that up?"

"Got curious, he never mentioned you before, and he doesn't talk about his life in the past, da."

"Okay let's, see I'll start in the beginning..." A voice said catching both of our attention.

**Me: Cliff hanger! Yay! X3**

**FallenAngel: A cookie jar… and you pull out a CHURRO… I-I still can't get over that… You do realize some people don't like cliffhangers? Emoticons go AFTER the punctuation, no need to star out 'bastard', and STOP PUTTING SPACES AFTER THE FIRST QUOTATION MARK IN DIALOUGE! *glares and pulls out scythe that looks a lot like Soul***

**Me: 0.o' *runs***

**FallenAngel: *doesn't chase, but remembers the beginning and nosebleeds, thinking of Spamono* Ahh… Spain… *heart***

**Me: *stops running and rejoins FallenAngel, giving her a tissue***

**FallenAngel: Thanks… So reviews are appreciated, Flames are welcome, and yadda-yadda.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey everyone it's me and fallen angel again, with chapter 3! Okay this chapter will be very special because it's Prussia's POV! Now to FallenAngel! **

**FA: You take too long.**

**Me: TAT**

**FA: Lol, don't worry about it! It's made up by the fact that I get to read this stuff first!**

**Me: Yay! *Tries to hug.***

**FA: *Rejects.* Enjoy~ we own nothing, except our Oc's~... even if mine isn't here yet... *Glares***

I walked down the path that cut through the forest, in the back of my house. Gilbird sat on my head sound asleep. I spotted an old oak tree I always go, after a long totally unawesome day. I walked over and sat on a large root, which rose from the ground and looked up through the branches to see a calm blue sky. But something pink caught my eye; I slowly turned my head and saw a little girl sitting on a tree branch above me eating a churro. Her oddly colored pink hair went past her waist; a goofy grin was on her face, while icy blue eyes watched a passing cloud. I blinked, and picked up an acorn, from the ground, and started to roll it between my fingers.

"Hey, kid," I called, she didn't respond just kept her eyes fixed on the cloud. "Hey!" Still no response.

"HEY DON'T IGNORE ZE AWESOME PRUSSIA!" And with that, I chucked the acorn hitting her square in the forehead. She yelped and fell backwards and landed on my lap, she rubbed her forehead, tears in her eyes.

"Ow... What was that for ya big Meany?" she glared at me threw her bangs. The unawesome part of this was it kind of scared me how her eyes pierced threw me like that.

"S-sorry..." Fuck! I stuttered-the awesome me doesn't stutter and certainly not towards some kid! She jumped off my lap and put her hands on her hips.

"You better be! After all, I'm the epic Panko Vargas! Middle Italy!" she said all proud- wait, Vargas... Middle Italy.

"Hey are you by any chance related to the Vargas twins?" she nodded, looking slightly sad.

"Yeah, they're my older brothers. I haven't _exactly_ met them yet, though. My grandfather put me in the woods to hide me from the world," her words came out slow and slightly painful for her to say. I stared at her, one thing coming to my head.

"So you're on your own under no one's rule?" She nodded slowly, I smirked and laughed.

"Keseseses~, then you're coming with me!" I declared and picked her up by the back of the white dress she was wearing.

And put her over my shoulder.

"What! Why! Hey, put me down!" she started hitting the back of my shoulder, calling me a pervert and kidnapper. I just laughed, till she stopped and started to poke my shoulder, her chin in one of her hands. Gilbird moved and sat on her head, peeping happily.

We stood in my office, Panko in front of my in a blue maids uniform, that for some reason I had in my storage closet. Anyway also I managed, much to her protest, to put her hair in a braid. I smirked down at her and patted her head.

"Suits you perfectly!" and with that, we started to live together. It was hard at first but it started to get better. She could definitely cook and clean, I always, no matter what, came home to a spotless house.

: back to Panko:

Russia leaned against a wall, a vodka bottle in his hand. That he took out while Mr. Prussia was telling us the story. I was sitting next to him on the ground, smiling up at my past care taker.

"So that's how you met, da?" Russia asked, looking down at him, and smiled some more and nodded. He blinked and tilted his head "Then, how did you part?" I instantly frowned and looked down. I brought my knees to my chest, tears already forming in my eyes.

"O- Oh that, well..." I really didn't want to talk about that, I glanced up at Mr. Prussia who wasn't looking at us. He turned and started to walk away.

"Well, ze awesome I have to go and get Spain. Bye!" He said, not glancing at us as he waved over his shoulder.

I stood up and rubbed my eyes. Russia looked at me and frowned.

"Don't worry; you don't have to tell me." I smiled at Russia and nodded.

"Thanks Russia. You know you're not so bad..." He smiled and nodded.

Later that night, after dinner I sat on my bed in Romano's guest room, and glanced at my nightstand. On it was a picture of me and Mr. Prussia. I smiled and climbed under the covers.

"Night..." I smiled and rolled over and fell asleep.

**Me: Crappy ending, so sorry...**

**FA: *sniffle* THE HELL WUMMUN. Why sooo sad?**

**Me: ? Ha, thanks?**

**FA: Go die.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey everyone, Chapter 4 is finally up and running X3 Okay well this chapter is a filler, and so I thought it would be fun to have it as Churro and Pruss' POV! So ya enjoy, now to FallenAngel X3**

**FA: *glares* I really do despise you right now.**

**Me: *emo corner***

**FA: ^-^ Enjoy~~**

I sat by Panko's feet under the world meeting table, trying to take a nap. This, by the way, is physically imposable right now! Damn that American and his constant yelling! I question how the Greek sleeps.

"You know you look stupid like that, Churro." I heard Pruss' monotone voice by me. I opened my eyes and looked to my left; she sat on Kumojiro's head while Gilbird sat on her's. I rolled my eyes, and sat up.

"Well so do you Prash." I said. She narrowed her eyes, and pointed a wing at me.

"Watch it, Churro! It's Pruss, get it right or you'll be Lunch!" She hissed, people may not know it but we don't really get along unless we were with Panko. Kumajiro rolled his eyes, and shook his head slightly, trying not to knock Pruss or Gilbird off.

"You guys…" Pruss climbed off and sat next to him, Gilbird puffed up, and flew onto Kumojiro's now free head.

"Why do you two always fight?" a new voice broke in, we turned and saw Iceland's Puffin.

"Because birds and rodents just don't get along," Pruss stated blankly. I nodded moving away from Panko's feet.

"But you guys look like you get along just fine around Panko." Gilbird said finally joining in, Pruss sighed.

"We have to. We have to try and get along for her. She helped us by taking us in, so we have to be there for her." She said, looking over at panko's feet.

"How did you guys meet?" Kumajiro asked, I blinked and smiled.

"Wanna hear the tale of it?" I asked. They nodded, Pruss walked next to me and got comfy.

"Alright then, you go first then I'll go." She stated I nodded and crossed my arms.

"Let's see, it was when she was still under Prussia's rule when she found me."

-Flashback-

I sighed, I was hanging off a branch, my tail got tangled in some vines, and I been stuck there for two days.

"I'm going to die here!" I pouted. I suddenly heard humming, then soft singing.

"Ne, ne, Prussia, can I have some wine? Ne, ne, Prussia~ ne, ne, Prussia! I can't get the taste of that churro you gave me out of my head~." I saw a girl in a blue maid uniform walk under the tree. My eyes widened, and I started to fail around.

"Hey! Hey Girl! Pinky!" She stopped and looked up. Her icy blue eyes blinked up at me and frowned, she walked over.

"Poor thing . . ." She tried to reach up but couldn't get close. She pouted a bit and tried to climb the tree, again, failing. She huffed and blinked.

"I'll be back" She said, and then ran off "MR. PRUSSIA!" I blinked and sighed. I hung there for about 10 more minutes, before the girl came back with tall man with white hair and red eyes.

"So please help me get the ferret-thing down." She pleaded the white haired man; he looked down at her and her puppy dog eyes, and sighed.

"Fine ze awesome me vill help..." She cheered, as he picked her up. She reached and started to untangle my tail. I fell into her hands, and she held me to her chest. The man put her on his shoulders and started to walk down the path.

"Thank you Mr. Prussia" she said, he nodded, and moved a hand pat my chest.

"No problem, Panko. It wouldn't have been awesome of me not to help you get the ferret down." She laughed and smiled. She looked down at me and scratched me behind the ear.

We sat on her bed, as she dried me with a towel, she was humming the song from before, I curled up happily, and she stopped and picked me up.

"Hey, if it's okay with Mr. Prussia, wanna stay with me?" She asked, I blinked and nodded repeatedly. She smiled and jumped off her bed and spun around.

"Yay!" Panko cheered with joy.

-End of Flash back/ Pruss' POV-

"And that's how I meet Panko," he finished and sat down, I Glanced over at the other and saw them starring at us. Kind of creepily.

"Wow… okay, Pruss, your turn." Mr. Puffin said. I rolled my eyes and thought a bit.

"Okay, it was a week before she was taken away"

-Another Flashback-

I sat on a tree branch, starring down at my next meal, 1 fluffy chess-nut colored ferret, which rested happily on a Pinked haired girl's shoulder. I spread my wings, and took the dive. The girl turned at the time, and her eyes widened. She ducked, causing me to miss. I turned and looked down at her. She held my meal in her arms. She starred up at me, and took a step back. I growled slightly and flew down. She turned to run.

"You're not getting away with my meal…" I thought and dodged some trees that she weaved though.

She stopped, and looked at me, clutching the ferret closer to her.

"MR. PRUSSIA!" She screamed, I stopped and blinked. A few seconds later a man came out with a tree branch.

"Vhat?" He looked around and walked over to the girl. She pointed to me.

"That owl is trying to eat Churro! Do something, I don't want Churro eaten, that wouldn't be epic." she whined, he sighed and looked up at me. I narrowed my eyes at him. He stared at me, and tilted his head.

"Vell, zat's ze strangest owl I've ever seen…." He muttered, he pointed the stick up at me. "Oh, vell. Okay, listen here, I am ze Awesome Prussia! So if you know vhat's good for you, you leave Panko and her ferret alone!" He smirked, I rolled my eyes, and landed on the stick. I glared at him and jumped. He freaked out and swung the stick. Hitting me and sending me into a tree. Then I blacked out.

I woke up in a bed, my Right wing wrapped in cloth. I looked around and saw the pink haired girl watching me, a small smile on her face. I blinked in confusion.

"You okay?" she asked. I slowly nodded. She picked me up and smiled some more.

"Good. Well I'm the Epic Panko. Sorry about Mr. Prussia hitting you with a stick…" I blinked at her again, the Ferret on her shoulder glared at me.

"Well if you want, till you get better, wanna stay with me?" I starred at her in utter disbelieve; I tried to eat her _ferret _and now she's asking if I want to _stay_…. I slowly nodded again.

"Good then from here on I'll call you Pruss, after Prussia."

"Because of the eyes?" The white haired male came in. Panko laughed and nodded.

-End of flash back-

"-and that's how I came into the family." I finished, Mr. Puffin nodded.

"Good stories." Kumajiro said.

"Churro, Pruss. Come on, we have to go." Panko said crawling under the table. We nodded, following her out. Churro sat on her shoulder, while I got her head. Her brothers walked on either side of her, yelling at each other. Well, Romano was yelling at Italy. Churro and I sighed and closed our eyes.

_Yup these are the people I'm stuck with…_

**Me: Yay finished X3 finally! **

**FA: You're telling **_**me.**_** That, legitimately, took FOREVER. *Dramatically wipes forehead* ON TO THE FIFTH CHAPTER WUMMAN. I **_**never**_** SAID STOP WORKING.**

**Me: EPPP~!**

**FA: Haha, lolz. I win.**

**Me: ;^;**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hey everyone chapter 5! Okay I actually have a reason why this took a while! My laptop started to spas put. And I had been at our new apartment in Wisconsin. So I couldn't use my grandpa's laptop. So I decided to use our iPad. But then I got writer block, how to set up the chapter so ya... Forgive me! *bows repeatedly***

**FA: Actually, school's about to start too, it actually did for us, so I haven't even been able to check my e-mail and update or write at all either. But, I promise, we'll do our best~! ^-^**

Chapter 5

I walked down the hall towards the world meeting room. I carried a box full of... Actually I don't quite know. America just shoved it into my hands and ran.

"Good morning, Panko~, aru. How are you this morning?" China greeted, looking over my shoulder, I smiled and shrugged.

"I'm good, you?"

"Hiding from Korea~, aru!" I laughed a bit and started to walk again, China still behind me, looking around.

"So... what's in the box~, aru?" I shrugged, and shook it, hearing it rattle.

"I have no idea, but America shoved it in my arms and ran off" china shook his head.

"Typical American ~ aru..." I laughed and nodded, then taking a few more steps.

"CHINA YOUR BREASTS ARE MINE~ DA ZE!" China turned around and jumped to the side.

"China, what's wr-" hands grabbed my breasts and squeezed. I felt my cheeks burn.

"Hey, China… when did you get… actual breasts?"

"Uh... South Korea t-that's not me..." my grip tightened on the box "That's panko..."

"Italy and Romano's little sister?" china nodded, Korea squeezed again and chuckled.

"Wow, she has a nice pair o-" with all my might I turned and slammed the box against his head. He fell with a loud thud, and clenched his head in his hands.

"THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I shouted down at him panting, my face redder then Spain's tomatoes.

"What was that for, Da ze?!" I threw the box on the ground

"What was that for!? You grabbed my breasts and still held on even though you knew I wasn't CHINA!" I kicked him and left the building.

I sat on Romano's couch watching some stupid American show called 'The Amazing World of Gumball'(1). I watched that till Romano and Italy came into the house. Romano walked up to me with a scowl on his face, Churro lazily resting on his head.

"WHERE THE FUCK WHERE YOU?!"

"Here…"

"WHY?!"

"Korea..."

"Ve~ what did he do?"

"Grabbed my breasts." I stood up and walked to my room, Romano stood there for a sec before screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I'LL KILL HIS LITTLE ASIAN ASS!"

**Me: I'M SO SORRY, HONESTLY! *Cries in corner***

**FA: What are you sorry for? ^.^ I liked this chapter, and the next one's my favorite~!**

**But, seriously? The Amazing World Of Gumball? -.-**

**Me: 0.o *Hides in the same corner* Waa~? Oh, well… Review, please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hey everyone. So, Amelia is in the house, finally! Sorry it took so long; school started up and we just got our laptop fixed. So yay X3 onward to the story**

**FA: -.- I hate your issues. BUT I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!**

I ran down the hall, with Italy and Romano following close behind. Romano was yelling at Italy for making us late when, technically, it was all three of us. We turned a corner- our shoes squeaking against the floor. We stopped in front of the door, and pushed it open ready for the chaos, only to find it… Quiet. No yelling or annoying America screaming 'he's the hero'. No China yelling at Korea to get off of him. No Belarus asking for her brother's hand in marriage. We walked in slowly and turned to the quiet American who was staring at his cell phone, intensely.

"Ve~ this is kind of creepy."

Romano nodded in agreement, and walked to his seat. I walked over to America and crossed my arms.

"Hey, America, what's up?"

"Oh, hey, Panko. Not much, you?" Wait no alien comment; no I'm the hero…

"Who are you and what have you done to the America we all now?!" He looked up at me, confused, as the room fell silent, if it was possible for it to get even quieter. I turned and walked towards the door.

"Panko, where are you going?" Romano growled from behind me, I looked over my shoulder.

"I'm going to investigate." I ran out of the door, Pruss and Churro flying and running (respectively) after me.

After a good 30 minutes, I was in front of the annoying American's house. I walked up to the door and found it locked; I sighed and reached under the door mat. Sure enough there was a key with the American flag printed on it. I unlocked the door and walked in. I heard faint music from the kitchen and walked into the cooking room. I froze there. With her feet propped on the table, was a girl with longish blond-brown hair, blue eyes, and a tight white belly shirt with a brown leather bomber jacket on. But instead of the star patch, it was a heart. Tan skinny jeans with scuffed up and torn cuffs, black combat boots, she was bobbing her head to the beat of the song, eating a burrito; I got my phone out and called England.

"Hullo Panko, poppet. What is it?"

"Not to be subtle, but does America have a girlfriend?"

"No he's gay, why?"

I clicked the phone shut, if that wasn't America's girlfriend….then-! I walked over and took her ear bud out; she tilted the chair back and looked at me and smirked.

"'Sup, Pinky!" she waved; I glared at her slightly, and crossed my arms.

"Hey… Uh, who are you and what are you doing in America's house?" In a flash she jumped off the chair, did a flip and landed on the table.

"I am Amelia, the Heroine!" She did they ever so familiar stance of America. "I'm America's little sister!"

"America's sister, so you're a country?"

"No, just immortal. I'm not really related to him at all either. _And _I'm older. By a few centuries," she said shrugging, and took a bite out of another burrito. I nodded.

"Yup well, I'll be right back." I walked to America's room and took a big pillow case, then walked back to Amelia, I put it next her and nodded.

"Yeah, you'll fit."

"Wha-" I through the pillow case over her and dragged her off.

"Hey, bro! My burritos!" I sighed and tossed it in (and for good measure I pocketed her phone), she hummed happily.

I walked back into the World Meeting room, everyone chatting, America texting rapidly. He looked over and eyed the pillowcase. I put it on the table and stepped up. Everyone shut up and looked at me.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the world, our dear American friend here has kept a _little_ secret from us all." I looked back. "He has… a sister." I pulled Amelia out of the pillow case, she sat crossed legged finishing her burrito, and she looked up and jumped up swallowing the rest of the food.

"WHAT'S UP PEOPLE OF THE WORLD! I'M AMELIA THE HEROINE!"

**Me: And there you go! Sorry I did that but I wanted to get this up so people don't have to wait X3**

**FA: I couldn't wait for me to get in the game either~~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hey everyone let's get it started!**

**FA: Wow, pushy much?**

I sat back in my chair staring at the ceiling trying to zone out the chaos. England was strangling France, America was laughing, China was trying to keep away from Russia, and Japan was talking with Greece, kind of the usual. Only difference was Amelia playing her DS next to me. She was glaring at the screen trying to concentrate. A small smirk made its way to my face, as I poked her with a pen.

"Hey Amelia what cha doing?"

"Playing Fossil Fighters. I've beaten it a gazillion times." I raised an eye brow "Something Japan made, and loaned to Alfred."

"Who's Alfred?" She paused the game and looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Alfred…. America." I tilted my head. She sighed. "It's his human name"

"Human …name?" She shook her head, and turned her game back on.

"Never mind" I sighed and leaned back in my chair again, I closed my eyes, but opened them back up when I felt someone poking my cheek, I looked back and saw China with the box I hit that perv with.

"Oh hey, China."

"Hey Panko ~aru, weren't you so post to do something with this?" he handed me the box, and I looked at it finally noticing the little note on it. 'To Germany' I growled under my breath and put it on the table, I shoved it to the German all the way to my right.

"Hey Potato this is yours!" it hit his chest, knocking the breath out of him. Italy looked over his shoulder as he opened it.

"Ve~ Germany what are those?" Germany turned several shades of red as he slammed the box closed.

"Nozing!" I got up and looked over his shoulder, then opened the box. I froze, why in God's name. Does Germany have….. Have.

"WHAT THE F*CK IS THIS?! WHAT ARE YOU EXPOSING MY BROTHER TO YOU NO GOOD POTATO LOVER?!"

**Me: lazy chapter for me, lazy…..**

**FA: You know I hate Lazy Asses.**

**Me: *Cringe***


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hey everyone! Okay here's the new chapter yay!**

**FA: You're telling me… = . =**

The room fell silent as I nearly started to strangle the blond German who jumped backwards, while the arms of my old care taker Mr. Prussia wrapped around my waist keeping me from pouncing on his younger brother. Amelia paused her game and got up to look in the box; she dropped her DS, and looked at Germany.

"Bro, what the f*ck? Why do you have _porn?_" Germany's face turned sooo many shades of red, Spain was cooing over it slightly. The room fell even more silent, if possible. Seconds later the doors where busted down, people came in a few I recognized as my brothers bosses, along with America's current one; Obama. The leaders walked up to their countries. Romano looked confused at his.

"What the f*ck is going on?"

"Well S. Italy, we have papers saying that Middle Italy is ready to be a part of the world, and of course because of this, she needs a boss, and approval of such a person," Barack said, sitting next to America.

"Or she can just become one with Mother Russia, da?" Russia's boss, Vladimir Putin, said, smirking. I slowly back up behind Mr. Prussia; soon the boss of the world started a _little_ argument, but was silenced by Amelia jumping up on the table.

"I'LL BE PANKO'S BOSS!" Oh how I started to hate the silence in this room, but Russia's boss's laughter broke it.

"What, a little child like you control a country, please! She is better off in France's basement, dressed as a maid!" France was about to make a comment but his boss silenced him.

"So you think you can be a boss of a growing country, mon ami?" She nodded, crossing her arms.

"You think you can be ready for the countries problems, depression, sickness, and debts?" Estonia's boss asked from crossed the room, I saw Romano shift in his chair. Amelia nodded.

"Wars, starvation, protests, riots,_ death."_ Belarus's boss sneered from across the table. Everyone around her slowly scooted away.

"Please The Amazing Me can handle all that! I'm almost older than this guy!" Amelia said, hooking her thumb towards China, "Right, Panko?"

I slowly came over and jumped next to her. "Yup, the Epic us can handle the world!" I said.

America's boss watched us then leaded back.

"Okay, all those in favor say 'I'." The whole room filled with "I's" Even Belarus's boss with a creepy smirk. Italy and Romano's bosses put paper work at my seat, as we jumped down.

"We need all this in by Monday. Good luck," they sighed, empathy shown in their eyes.

What have I gotten Amelia and I into…?

**Me: DONE YAY!**

**FA: Yea~! I love this chapter~! Amelia is so AMAZING!**

**Me: =.= Yea, she is…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hey everyone X3 Chapter 9 is now here!**

**FA: Yeah, AND WE GOTTA DAY OFF 'CAUSE OF ISSAC~ ^J^**

I sat at the dining room table in the kitchen and looked over these darn papers sighing and filling in what was needed to be filled in. I sighed as I was stuck on a pager.

"Name your capital…" I looked over a map Romano drew of Middle Italy with all the small cities modeled so there would be one for each county. I sighed again and looked closely at it.

"Amelia I don't know which one should be my capital…"

"This one is American so this should be it!" She joked as she pointed to the one with a small American flag on it. Romano came in and shook his head and pointed to the one in the middle.

"This one is Italian, and as we're Italian that should be your capital." I nodded and leaned back trying to figure out a name for it. I sighed and leaned forward then wrote the name Ameriqo.

"Found out a name for the city," I nodded and signed some other stuff, Amelia signed a few things and then turned to her brother, who was raiding our fridge, and got him to sign what he needed to sign.

"I'm signing but I still don't approve…" I handed the papers to Romano. He said he would take it to their bossed.

"Romano, _please_ don't put this through the shredder…" He sighed and nodded then walked away.

The next day, Middle Italy was officially a part of the world and marked on the map. Amelia and I were very excited and celebrating on the other side of the room when Belarus came over. The chills that went up my spine were frostbite worthy.

"Panko… Amelia…" she hissed our names. Everyone immediately stopped everything when she walked over. She glared at us then crossed her arms. "In the name of The Belarusian people, I declare war on Middle Italy!"

**Me: Short…yes. A bit dramatic…maybe! Hope you like it X3**

**FA: Gawd, I hate some chapters after this…. -.-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Hey everyone! Where back! X3 and here's chapter 10**

**FA: And to start the drama, I must frown upon this arc. *Frowns upon***

I paced around the room, biting my thumb nail Amelia stood behind the couch.

"Calm down, Panko it's not that bad…" Romano jumped up.

"'NOT THAT BAD'?! BALARUS JUST DELARED WAR ON MY SISTER! THAT'S BAD!"

"Ve~ Fratallo's right Panko can get seriously hurt…" I ignored them and walked into the kitchen where the allies all where. I got a cup down and walked to the fridge, I felt their eyes on me, all were silent; even America. I sighed, and poured some Dr. Pepper out into the cup. I walked out of the kitchen and up to my room; I closed my door behind me and sat on my bed.

"I've been a country no more than a day and Belarus declares war on me." I spoke under my breath and took a sip of my drink. A light laugh came from behind me I choked a bit and turned around.

"What. The. Heck… ARE YOU DOING IN MY-" South Korea quickly covered my mouth and shushed me.

"Shhhhh! I don't feel like getting beat up again, Da-ze!" I glared at him, shook my head, and then pushed him away putting my drink on my night stand.

"Then get out of my room!" I looked at him and got up, walking to my dresser. "I have to get dressed…"

"Okay, but I just came… To say if you ever needed help I can…" I blinked and turned to him.

"You'd help me. Why?" I put my clothes on my dresser, turning towards him.

"Well to say sorry for grabbing your… boobs." I laughed slightly, and I threw a sock at him, smiling.

"Whatever, please get out so I can get dressed and go to bed, I want to get some rest…" He nodded and headed towards the door, he glanced over his shoulder and left. I felt my cheeks slightly turn red. I blinked and shook my head, slapping my cheek slightly. I changed and got into bed, I looked at the roof, and listened to the shouting come from the floor below; I rolled to my side and closed my eyes. I heard Pruss hooting outside my window and smiled.

I had one weird day ahead of me…

**Me: sorry it took so long….**

**FA: I hate you sometimes, but I really am at fault; I didn't really wanna do this this chapter. I just cant not do it, cuz her grammar and spelling make me cringe.**


	11. Chapter 11

**MewSkull: Hey everyone I Am so sorry that this is late but I was backed up by school work and stuff so yeah….. (This will be extra-long as an apology). This will also be the most descriptive chapter of all, going into more depth of her relationships with the other countries and such. Because to me, I think the other chapters could have been better and had better explanations. So Enjoy, cause you're going to get a lot of info. ^.^' **

**FallenAngel: Yeah, um, to be nice as can be, I want to say that we're sorry, I should have been on her ass to write this, but I'm falling WAY behind on my stories, too…**

I stood as still as possible when Latvia took my measurements, saying them quietly to Estonia. The shaky nation tried to get the measurements correct, as his shaking form is, well, always trembling. Lithuania stood by Poland as the blond cross dresser sketched some stuff out. Cursing under his breath, as he crumbled a few papers up to start again.

"So, mind telling me why you woke me up at 4 a.m. in the morning for this?" Poland looked up briefly only to look back down at his sketch pad.

"So you can have a war uniform. Duh! I been through your closet a ton of times and can't find a single piece of clothing being war-worthy!" He said waving hand, then went back to scribbling in his pad. He cursed loudly and threw a sheet he ripped out, at Latvia's head.

"I, like, totally can't get a simple design!" He yelled. "Your, like, skin tone, eye, and hair color is totally so difficult to work with!" He stood up and stomped a foot. "They, like, stand out way too much!" Lithuania rubbed the polish man's shoulders in an attempt to calm him down. An attempt.

"Poland, chill, I'm sure you'll get something. Why not work with those colors instead of her brother's war uniforms?" The polish man blinked and looked at me, and then his eyes flickered in an idea.

"Liet, that's brilliant!" He scribbled stuff down and threw the paper at the brunet. "Get me these fabrics! I've got to get started before I lose this image!"

Four hours later Lithuania came back with five bags full of stuff I don't even want to know what. Poland pushed me out.

"Go do something! I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"Wait, Poland this is-" the door slammed shut "-my house…" I sighed and rubbed the back of my head. Pruss flew down and landed on my shoulder, hooting in confusion.

"Poland kicked me out of my own house…" Pruss tilted her head. I looked at her. "Want to go bother the Nordics?" and with that, we were off. I got to Norway's house pretty quickly and knocked; the blond answered the door and let me in, Denmark, Sweden, Finland, and Iceland where in the living room, drinking tea. Finland jumped up and smiled. "Panko, what a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here?"

"Poland kicked me out to do something." The blond nodded and waved it off as it wasn't a surprise and sat back down next to Sweden.

"So, where's Sealand?" I looked around waiting for the hyper blond to jump out.

"He…. I don't know I thought he was with Latvia. But then again Latvia was with Poland today. But if you say Poland was with you and wasn't there then I honestly don't know," Finland rambled in thought. I sat by the fire place, Denmark plopped next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. Before he could even open his mouth Norway had him by his tie.

"Don't even try," The emotionless blond ordered. I smiled, and sighed. Wondering what my brothers where doing even though I had a good idea. Italy was most likely with Germany, and Romano with Spain. I don't really mind the Spaniard as much as I do Germany since I've seen Spain hang out with Mr. Prussia all the time, so I got use to him being around the house when I was younger, although I never met him face-to-face. I always stayed in my room or out in the woods, doing choirs, or playing. But with Germany, I just don't like him. Then I started to hang out with my brothers after Mr. Prussia's empire fell around World War 1. I started to see Italy less and less, since then I grew a hatred for that Potato bastard. The same hatred Romano feels for him, but Romano sometimes ditches me for Spain, but I get to see Romano more than Italy.

I spent the whole day with the Nordics, playing different kind of games. Even got to see Finland freak out over Sweden calling him his 'w'fe' again, that was all fun and all but there was still no sign of little Sealand, and Finland was starting to worry. Denmark kept telling him there was no need to worry, since Sealand always wondered off. But, even to me it seemed off, especially now that I recall not seeing Churro at all today. Eventually I left, saying good-bye and that I shouldn't stick around since they all most likely had stuff to do. So I turned on a heel and headed off to the one place I knew where a person lived that had nothing to do.

"Hey, America, Amelia, open up!"

Amelia opened the door and smiled. "Hey, Panko. What's up?"

"Poland kicked me out, and I just left the Nordics because they have a lot to do so I thought I'd stop by." Amelia let me in; we walked down the hall to her room, where we now lay on her bed.

I let out a loud laugh and tried to hold it back as it was my turn.

"Okay, okay. Would you rather be locked in your room for a month with Russia, or be stuck on an Island with Australia?"

"How is Australia bad?" she turned her head to me, I just shrugged.

"His accent is a tad bit on the annoying side," I heard Amelia sigh in thought.

"Island, definitely. Plus, that was too easy!" I nodded staring at the white ceiling of her room. After a few more back and forth-s of 'would you rather's, we got some snacks, and I even beat America in a few rounds of _mortal combat. _ That all ended when Poland broke down America's door and dragged us all the way to my house, where I discovered _**everyone**_ was there. Poland threw something at me and pushed me in the bathroom. In my hand I felt soft silky fabric, as I looked down I took in the soft snow white fabric that would cover my chest, the midnight black midsection, and the bright blue skirt with black frills. I blinked and held it up to me in a mirror. It was actually really pretty; Poland sure did out to himself.

I pushed the bathroom door open when I was changed. The first to look over was Poland, his eyes lit up.

"Oh my god, you look perfect!" Everyone else looked over and blinked. My face burned, as I messed with the edge of the skirt. That only reached my knees.

"Ve~ Panko you look so pretty~!"

"I look silly…" I said as Poland started to undo my braid. I had never worn a skirt in my entire life, and I felt way too exposed. I felt something be placed on my head; I looked up and saw Mr. Prussia's crimson eyes.

"Kesesesese, you look so cute. Just like when you were small, well smaller!"

"Are you saying I'm short?" Amelia jumped over before I could yell at my old care taker.

"Anyway…" she trailed off then saluted. "We are at your command!"

"Huh?"

"Ve~ that's right! America and Amelia said that the Allies are helping us out in the war."

"_Us_?" I asked suddenly confused.

"Me, you, Fratello, plus the rest of the Axis." Romano said, I blinked and looked at them. But Russia is Belarus's older brother, why would he go against his own flesh and blood? Just the thought of me going against Italy or Romano made me shudder.

"Belarus may be my sister, but I do think she should be knocked down a few, Da." Russia answered my unsaid question.

"And don't forget me; I'm going to help out to." Poland said next to me. "Plus I can't let Liet be all alone."

Suddenly the Nordics stood up, and walked over.

"I guess we'll help out to. Belarus may seem a bit small. But her army is ruthless you'll need us. We do come from the Viking age!" Denmark said, chuckling at old memories.

"If China is helping out I guess we will too. Plus I think it would bother South Korea if we don't!" Taiwan said smiling. Next thing I knew there was Switzerland, Austria, Hungary, Liechtenstein, Australia, and a few others all nodding saying they would help.

"Panko, I may not be a country anymore, but I will join in your army!" I looked at Mr. Prussia shocked.

"But why, it's my war..?"

"That's our own reasoning Panko-chan. And we will hold that to ourselves. All you need to know is that we are going to be by your side."

"Yeah, if that psycho wants a war, well we'll give her one. Panko, _**we just engaged World War III**_!"

America and Amelia shouted together, doing a mirrored pose. I just stood there feeling tears weld up, and then smiled.

"Grazie…."

**MewSkull: Was that too much…. Don't know I kind of over did it…. But here you go chapter 11. Thank you for your waiting. **

**FallenAngel: *Sniff* So… beautiful..! *Recovers* Alright! Let's get a move on! Next chapter! Hop to it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**FA: I'm saying this once and once only: So not my fault. Which, of course, is a complete lie.**

**MS: And tell them why, Angel.**

**FA: I fucked up. My laptop broke, after much procrastination of beta-ing this chapter, and so I have to do this on my iPod. Not that I wanted to brake the damned thing, it just happened to listen to gravity at the wrong time and shatter the power supply. Whatever that means. THAT ALSO MEANS I LOOSE ALL OF MY PREVIOUS WRITING. I HAD A SHIT TON OF THAT, MAN! I am very upset. This predicament places me in a position of saying there will also be slightly more... *shudders*... mistakes than usual.**

**MS: We apologize as usual for the wait, Angel more than me, and hope with all of our hearts that you will enjoy!**

**FA: OF COURS3 TH3Y W1LL~! (insertion of greater than sign);D**

~~~!~!~~~

Switzerland cocks his gun automatically, almost as if its as natural as breathing, raises the .325 Revolver to eye level, and places his slender finger on the trigger.

"Now, Panko, keep your eye on the target, do not hesitate, pull the trigger, and don't let the backlash take you aback," he explained, after which he followed his own advice. And emptied the gun. In seconds. And every bullet went sailing through the air and into the chest of a old, beaten Italy bullet dummy.

"B-but, Mr. Switzerland, why can't I just use my sword like I have my entire life?" I asked weakly, attempting to convey all of my feelings into the to-short question.

"Will a sword stop a plane that breaks into the speed of sound? Will a sword stab into the hearts of enemies too far to reach without leaving the warmth of your palm? No, I didn't think so. Keep trying! By the end of the day, you will have at least fired that gun at the dummy! You will get no Liechtenstein-made food otherwise!"

"Ugh..."

~~~;~;~~~

I had eventually escaped by shooting right over the dummy's head. Freedom! No, not really. I had to come back this Saturday. Not good. Anyway, I was making my way to Amelia's place after having sent her a text with said procedure. I, for one, could use a good video game session.

So, I was simply too lost in thought to pay attention to a red-barring being in front of me until we were both knocked to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I-I didn't see you there! Here, let me help you-!" I frantically got to my feet and offered a hand to the stranger in front of me.

Oh. Maybe not a stranger.

"You dimwit! I don't need your stupid help!" the Korean girl declared while she clumsily got to her feet and brushed what dust there was off of her scarlet kimono with oversized sleeves.

"Oh, I know you! Or, I know of you, you're Korea's sister, North Korea!" I exclaimed, eyes widening. "Wow, I've been wanting to meet you! Hi, I'm Panda Konako, Panko for short." I offered my hand again, only this time for a handshake.

"South Korea. He is NOT our papa. He is my brother. Im Young Soo should come home. He should side with me. But it's YOU that prevents him. He spends all of his time with YOU and YOUR friends. That's why I've decided that I should fight for him. I am joining Belarus in an attempt to get my beloved brother back. And you will perish. I will make sure you suffer. And how you will suffer." And with that, she huffed and puffed (and blew our house down!) and stormed away.

'Well that was something. Huh.' I took out my phone. 7:36 PM. I have some things to work out.

_To: Amelia From: Panko_

_Hey, sorry but I don't think I'll be able to come over today. Didn't mean to cancel on you. _

_From: Amelia To: Panko_

_Don't worry about it! It must be that North Korean chick, right?_

_To: Amelia From: Panko_

_How'd you know?_

_From: Amelia To: Panko_

_Cuz I'm just that good! Nah, South Korea was running around searching for her. I thought he looked funny._

_To: Amelia From: Panko_

_Oh. Ok then. I'll be sure to contact him. Well, I've got some stuff to contemplate, then I need to talk to you tomorrow, alright?_

_From: Amelia To: Panko_

_Sure, take your time. Unless there's paperwork involved. Send that my way immediately. You don't know shit, bro. Er... sis. _

_To: Amelia From: Panko_

_Alright, will do. 'Night!_

_From: Amelia To: Panko_

_See ya!_

**FA: I think that went quite well for someone writing based on memory. Witch is a terribly untrustworthy thing, you know. **

**MS: It's finally done! *Happy dance***

**FA: You're welcome. **

**MS: This is your fault. =_=**

**FA: No, it's not! \(;A;)/**

**MS: Sure.**

**FA: BY TH3 WAY, COTTON C4NDY TO ANYON3 WHO GOT TH3 R4F4R4NC4 1N TH4 B4G1NN1NG. 4ND NOW. (Place greater than sign here):D**


End file.
